Finding Christmas
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Katie McCormick lives alone in her country home with only her animals for company. Her neighbors are a few miles away and the closest is a mile and a half. A blizzard is coming and She ends up finding some people from a galaxy far far away. Will this be a Merry Christmas? Will the new comers find a way to get home? Will Katie want to go with them if they do find a way home?
1. What's Found

Katie McCormick could not believe who she was staring at in the snow filled ditch. Just a few minutes ago she was humming jingle bells while a pair of her horses Matches and Snickers was pulling the sleigh, and minding their own business until Matches stopped and side stepped the ditch, looking at into it with ears pricked forward, and nostrils wide. Katie got out of the sleigh and walked along the crunching snow, there was another blizzard coming in a few hours and she just got back from a neighbors house delivering an order for them.

As Katie looked into the ditch, she could not believe her eyes...Anakin Skywalker, with some of the 501st and R2D2. "Well hell." she said as she rubbed her forehead.

Her sleigh would barely be big enough if she fit them all on just so...a giant living game of tetris. R2 was going to be the biggest problem. She looked at her watch and knew it was going to be now and not later so she hauled Anakin on first as he would probably weigh the least, got him sitting as best she could in the back seat, then came the clones: Rex, Hardcase, Fives, and Echo. Granted, she watched Clone Wars a lot and knew these guys on site, but she knew in the series 3 of them were dead, so when did they come from?

It was R2 that was rolled up and set down on the floor of the sleigh, and as soon as she wrapped them all in blankets and some hides she has, Katie picked up the reins and told the horses to "Git!" and soon the horses were off, she had them pick up the trot to get to the house faster as it was starting to get cloudy, and it was only mid afternoon.

_TIME SKIP_

Katie drove the sleigh into the wagon barn and turned the horses around as the door was shut by the opener (she had installed a door opener like you would in a garage so she wouldn't have to open and close it all the time manually.) As she was getting out, a certain Astro mech was rebooted.

R2 was confused. His pilot and his clones were on ship when BOOM! and then cold and darkness. Where was his pilot? Where were the clones? He swiveled his head and saw them all beside and behind him. Good, vod is together but where? He rolls across and gets out his electric prod, it has been useful a time or two. A person comes out and he rolls out so fast! ((he makes that yelling noise and I cannot write that))

Katie sees him coming towards her and she starts backtracking, "Easy R2, calm down!" she says panicking, "We have to get your friends inside the house or they might get sick(er)."

R2 is a reasonable droid, and agrees with this human female. He puts his trusty weapon away and hums looking around the place. "Have a look around and if you are able to help me get these guys in front of the fireplace in the house. Beds will have to wait." Katie knew the walk to the house would not take to long but with people that are 'dead' weight that changed things. Normally it would take her to walk to her house from the wagon barn about 5 minutes on a good weather day but with snow knee deep (and her old path almost gone) with a 6 foot and some odd tall guys, the clones wearing armor and small packs, this could take a while longer but she had to work fast as the snow was starting to fall. Katie had hauled Fives onto her back as best she could and was getting ready to take him first, R2 pulled out his blow torch and headed for the door. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she made her way to follow him. R2 then used the heat of the torch to make a much easier path through the snow. Granted, it was not perfect and he only melted it till there was still snow on the ground but it was better than mud which would turn to icy mud.

"Thanks, R2". said Katie as she made it to the house and got Fives onto the thick rug in front of a now blazing fire. She draped a blanket over him and set his head on a pillow before she started the process again and again until all of them were inside the house and in front of the fire. Now, she took care of Matches and Snickers who were patiently waiting to go back into their stalls.

_TIME SKIP_

She was exhausted. It took longer to get Matches and Snickers put away and the sleigh in its proper spot but after 2 hours it was done and she hoped that her guests were not awake as that would be bad.

R2 was busy exploring this home and was liking it so far. Cozy, warm, but was huge! Maybe this human was a politician or something? He rolled over to his pilot who was sleeping in between Rex and Fives, with Echo on Fives other side. He listened and saw the human female was back, he whistled a greeting. "Hi, R2 are they still asleep?" R2 gave an affirmative beep "Well, I have to start making some food, and when I start the food I will have to take off the armor and I really do not want to take off Anakin's clothes but they do not need a cold." Katie went into the large kitchen and R2 went into recharge, Katie looked out the window and was very happy that they were all inside as the blizzard was here.


	2. UPDATE

Ok, I am having to change the story as I have been trying to write it as is and its not flowing as I had hoped. I think part of it is, that its not Christmas anymore and I reading other fanfic has not helped.

Thanks,

CrazyGlitch


End file.
